Home Again
by Goosefire
Summary: The final leg of their whirlwind romance.


**HOME AGAIN**

by

Goosefire

**A/N **Part III and once again Jan Brady is played by Geri Reischl

Prologue

"PETERRRR!" Peter Brady sat bolt upright; despite the cold, he was sweating, and shaking. He had seen his sister, Jan, go over the edge in an avalanche and it still terrified him.

He wanted to be part of the search party, but Aunt Jenny said he would be in the way. Peter knew she was right, knew they were the professionals but Damn! he was going out of his mind with worry. Then Peter thought he heard something. There again. Peter jumped up and looked out his tent. They had found Jan; Peter ran to her as quickly as possible only to see a still, limp form with wet stringy hair. "Jan." Peter called. "Jan!?" In a fright he called again. He learned Jan was alive but unconscious.

Chapter 1

Aunt Jenny told him the rescue chopper would take her to the hospital. Peter was riding with Jan; no arguments. All the way there, Peter sat next to Jan and held her hand; she was so cold. He was determined to be by her side no matter how long it took. Jan, please wake up. pleaded Peter. He just held her hand and looked on her face.

When they arrived at the hospital, Peter sat by her bedside and held her hand. After a while, he passed out, still holding her hand. Aunt Jenny saw this and smiled. If that isn't love, it's close enough. She smiled watching Peter's loyalty to Jan.

Then it happened.

Peter held her hand, having passed out again. He felt some pressure which startled him awake. Something squeezed his hand. It was Jan! She was waking up! Peter threw his arms around her and smiled. When she saw this, she embraced him with a smile of her own.

Over the next few days, Jan grew stronger; it also became apparent that the cold had hurt her voice. Peter held her close, sometimes gently stroking her hair. He did kiss Jan, and enjoyed having her return the kiss, knowing that Aunt Jenny might be watching but she would say nothing and make no judgments.

Then came the day she left the hospital.

They were both so happy, their joy infected Aunt Jenny and she watched as they held each other, danced, and yes, even kissed

Chapter 2

They traveled to Greece, where they obtained Greek clothing: Jenny called it a chiton, different styles for men and women. A week or so later, they were in Italy, and they purchased togas. Finally, they traveled to England, where they went to the immortal 221B Baker Street.

They did some back-packing around Britain and saw Ireland and Wales among other countries. They even saw some plays written by William Shakespeare, which delighted Jan, no end. Even now Peter and Jan still showed restraint aside from holding hands and the occasional kissing, which Aunt Jenny pretended not to notice. Like she said, she was as progressive as they come.

There were even some festivals where they danced together, eyes shining and smiles wide. Sometimes, Peter would stroke her hair in a romantic way.

Finally they caught a plane from Heathrow Airport to Albany across the Atlantic; they were on the last leg of the trip.

Chapter 3

They landed at Albany and toured the state, especially the Statue of Liberty and the Empire State Building; they even liked the Twin Towers. From there, they flew to Florida, then Texas, and finally Montana! When asked why they came here, Aunt Jenny replied, "You kids are finally gonna see my home."

Aunt Jenny had not a home but an estate!

As remembered, she did indeed have a zebra in the back yard playing with a llama. They stayed for a few weeks and the fresh air was wonderful for Jan's voice. They even tended to the unusual animals and learned about them; Jan even helped to deliver a baby zebra! Peter was too squeamish. The teens stayed up late talking, now that her voice was again normal and decided on one thing: They were indeed in love.

A last flight and a police escort home. Aunt Jenny gave a subtle smile and wink to them before leaving; they knew Aunt Jenny wouldn't betray their secret.

**A/N**: This is before 9/11 so the Towers still stand.


End file.
